The Bonds that Tie
by Kibuo
Summary: Someone is trying to kill Hikaru. Can old and current friends help save Hikaru from certain death?


The Bonds that Tie 

Warnings:  I don't own HnG and this is a Hikaru/Akira fic eventually.  Also, Shinigami is just borrowed from GW.  This is NOT a crossover…just borrowing a character!!! 

Chapter 1- Painful Dealings 

The day blossoms as flowers start to peak through rough foliage, trees start to posses their ever faithful leaves; the one that were absent before and the crisp blue sky shows nothing but sun.  The sound of birds chirping indicates that they have come back from their long vacation from the south.  The signs of spring are clear and unmistakable for anything else in the month of May.  Laughter fills the air as children play in the local park as others try to enjoy the relief the spring brings after winter.  

            In the little town of Innoshima, a young man, barely 20, stands in front of a grave.  The individual is kneeling in front of the grave as if praying for the soul that was once there.  His black hair is cut short around his head as blonde streaks of hair cover his eyes.  His hair effectively covers the tears that streak down his face as this beautiful day and the grave in front of him bring back painful memories.  A sorrowful whisper escapes his mouth as gets up from his position.

"Sai…" The name rolled so easily off his tongue that pain long buried quickly resurfaced.

"Three years today you vanished without a trace, leaving a big hole in my heart and soul.  You were my mentor and for the short time we were together, you were my best friend.  You introduced me into the world of Go with your passion for the game and you left while playing Go with me.  These past years have been hard but I've managed to get back on my feet.  I just wish you were here.  I miss you more than anything and I would do anything…anything, just you see you again."  Hikaru stared at Shuusakus' grave hoping beyond hope that Sai would miraculously appear after all this time.  He was about to leave the gravesite as he had done every year after Sai's disappearance, when a cold wind froze him in his tracks.  This was no ordinary wind for it creped Hikaru out rather that make him cold.  He turned around, not expecting anything out of the ordinary around the grave.  However, when Hikaru turned around, another individual was there leaning on Shuusakus' grave.  The disrespectful man was dressed in solid black; pants, shirt and a trench coat that made him look a little gothic. His pale skin contrasted sharply against the clothes as if he were a ghost in black clothes.  The man's eyes were an unusual colour, violet.  Mahogany, chestnut strands framed his face and eyes as a long braid streamed from his head, lightly gracing his knees. The wicked smirk on his faces scared Hikaru as is unnerved him.

            The silence was shattered as the mysterious man spoke.  "So, you want to see your beloved Sai again?  He vanished without a trace, ne?  Ohh…  poor little Shindo Hikaru, still grieving for a ghost that was here a hundred and forty years after he died."  The man smiled manically as he taunted Hikaru.  Shocked and confused, Hikaru felt numb all over.  Finally during the man's teasing, his brain finally started to work.

"Who the hell are you, what do you want and how do you know about Sai?"  The man clad in black started to chuckle at Hikaru.  

"Well; boy!  I know everything that happens concerning those that have, are and are going to pass.  I'm your worst nightmare, yet your only hope in your search for your lost ghost.  I'm the ruler of Hades; I'm Shinigami.  So, with that in mind obviously I would know about you and Sai, one of the few mortals to have had the privilege to converse and befriend a spirit, ne?  As to my agenda, you said that you were willing to do anything to see Sai again, right?  What if I were to tell you that I could make it happen. Would you still agree to do anything to obtain the impossible, seeing the same ghost twice in a lifetime?"  Shinigami asked while still smirking at Hikaru.  

Hikaru was shocked that this was happening.  Numbness encompassed his mind as he tried to digest the proposition that was just given to him.  Then without thinking of any consequences, Hikaru said what was in his heart.

"Hai, I'm willing to do anything Shinigami-sama."  

If it was possible, Shinigami's smirk grew into a toothy grin that suggested that he was going to eat Hikaru, whole.  Stepping away from the tombstone, Shinigami sauntered over to where Hikaru stood and cupped his face with his hand.  Then without warning, Shinigami bent down and captured Hikaru's lips in a gentle kiss, which turned forceful and needy.  As they parted for air, Shinigami snaked his other arm around Hikaru's waist as he bent down to whisper into Hikaru's ear.

"The deal is sealed.  Your all mine now… Ne Hikaru, what better way to see a ghost, that to become one yourself?"  Shinigami's hot breath lingered as he disappeared in a flash of violet, leaving Hikaru speechless and alone.      


End file.
